El pasado sobre el presente
by chidorisagara
Summary: en la sociedad de almas se detecto un reiatsu desconocido,vuelve una persona que se dio por muerta y esto cambia muchas cosas en la historia
1. Chapter 1

El pasado sobre el presente

Todos estaban reunidos en la tienda de Urahara...bueno todos menos Rukia que extrañamente según Ichigo no le cago la vida desde la mañana, sacando esa parte Urahara los había reunido para darles un informe de la sociedad de almas.

_bueno, como ya les dije es un re-

_no nos dijiste nada sombrerero loco lo único que hiciste es mandar a Yourichi para que me saque a patadas en el culo de mi propia casa!!-interrumpió Ichigo bastante enojado mirándolo y ojeando con recelo a la ahora gata.

_no seas marica Ichigo esto es muy importante no interrumpas-dijo seria.

_así es Kurosaki-san, hoy a la mañana vino Yourichi-san diciendo que desde la sociedad de almas se noto una presencia muy extraña en Karakura, no se sabe si puede ser un espada o un shinigami no registrado pero el caso es que la presencia desapareció de un momento a otro haciendo imposible el seguimiento., por eso tenemos que ser muy precavidos y estar atentos ante cualquier presencia por muy débil que sea entienden?-finalizo mirando a todos los integrantes.

_si!-respondieron todos analizando la situación.

_Kurosaki-san cuando veas a Rukia-san infórmale esto.

_si espero hasta que la enana se digne a venir ya me voy a haber olvidado-refunfuñaba el shinigami.

_no importa Urahara san yo se lo digo a Kuchiki-san-dijo Ishida acomodándose lo anteojos.

_bueno ya nos podemos ir?-pregunto Ichigo.

_oh!!si yo voy a preparar la cena por suerte ya compre el tomate el kiwi el dulce de leche y el pollo-decía Inoue.

Ilusionada por cocinar dejando a todos con cara de asco al imaginarse que iba a hacer con eso.-bueno chao a todos!!-mientras se alejaba corriendo y tropezándose al salir de la tienda con la pequeña alfombra que decía okaerinasai!! .Los demás solo tenían una gotita en la nuca.

_bueno yo también me voy a ver si la ena-no termino porque se abrió la puerta de repente dejando ver a una Rukia llena de moretones golpes y sangre apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

_ah...ah....ah...-respiraba agitadamente sosteniéndose de la pared.

_Rukia!!!-Ichigo corrió hacia ella y la tomo en brazos antes de que cayera al piso-que mierda te paso?!!-pregunto con un evidente tono de preocupación en la voz.

_na-nada idiota estoy bien-dijo parándose poco a poco con ayuda de la pared.

_!!!¿¿Como que nada??!!!¿Quien carajos te hizo esto????!!!!!

_...

_carajo Rukia contesta de una jodida vez!!

_el...el esta vivo-dijo en vos baja.

_el?! Quien es el?

_ka..

_te referís a Kaien Rukia?-pregunto Urahara buscando vendas y desinfectantes para las heridas de la chica.

_si...Kaien...no esta muerto.

_el te hizo esto?!! Donde esta?!!!

_tranquilo Ichigo!! esto no es nada comparado con..

_como que nada Rukia? estas loca! mira como te dejo el muy hijo de puta!-dijo agarrandola de la muñeca.

_por eso te digo yo...yo lo mate yo lo mate!!!!--tiro del brazo y se soltó.

_co-como?

_si. yo fui la que lo mato cuando lo poseyó un hollow.

_entonces como esta vivo y porque hizo esto?

_el no fue...con la persona que pelee fue con Grimmjow, el me ayudo y cuando casi lo mata desapareció.

_entonces es mucho mas fuerte que antes no?-pregunto Ishida analizando la historia.

_si..la verdad me sorprendió mucho, evito mirarme desde que apareció de la nada y lo único que dijo fue: no te molestes en buscarme yo te voy a encontrar-bajo la cabeza recordando el momento.

_por lo que veo viene por vos Rukia-dijo Urahara.

_no se que puede ver en mi.

Urahara se la quedo viendo un momento seriamente sin decir nada y con un movimiento rápido le indico a la chica que entrara en la otra sala de curaciones para poder atenderla.

...

Ichigo y Rukia caminaban lentamente hacia la escuela, desde el incidente con el desaparecido Kaien los dos solo se dirigían la palabra para cosas sumamente necesarias como los hollows o algún reporte de la sociedad de almas.

Rukia pensaba todo el día en Kaien y el nerviosismo de saber que el quería algo que ella tenia o que la necesitaba no la dejaba en paz .Por su parte Ichigo estaba realmente furioso por la actitud tan ida de la chica era como si no le importara nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, además de no poder evitar las ganas de matar a ese sujeto que era el nuevo salvador de Rukia tsk! y una mierda!! ahora aparece cuando ya salve a la enana de la sociedad de almas…

muy machito el pijo ese!-caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño mas fruncido que de costumbre y Rukia al lado de el pero manteniendo la distancia y con cara de nada como usualmente hacia en esos casos demostrando que era una fiel hermana de Byakuya y haciendo gala de que todo le resbalaba.

_no vas a decir nada enana?

_que tengo que decirte Kurosaki-kun-hablo melosamente.

_mierda deja ese tonito que me mol-

Frrrrrz

los cabellos y ropa de ambos se agitaron con el viento dando por sabido que era el reiatsu de algún arrancar, ambos se miraron y sacaron los cuerpos de sus almas dando un gran salto parándose sobre el aire y esperando a que el enemigo se acerque para empezar con la batalla.

_no interfieras si no hace falta-dijo serio Ichigo.

_estas loco!! no reconozco exactamente de quien es pero puede que sea Kaien-dijo Rukia preocupada pero extrañamente excitada.

_eso es lo que estoy esperando-murmuro Ichigo con una media sonrisa.

antes de que Rukia le contestara noto un ardor en el brazo y segundos después una línea de sangre que caía hasta sus dedos, en efecto algo la había cortado.

_te encontré shinigami!!-decía Grimmjow mostrando su garra empapada de la sangre de Rukia.

_Grimmjow!!-gruño Ichigo lanzándose contra el....

_BAN-KAI!!!

la pelea comenzó...

Continuara…

Lo lamento mucho tuve que borrar y volver a subir la historia porque no me llevo muy bien con la pagina a la hora de subir nuevos capítulos u.u espero que nos empecemos a llevar bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Aparición.

Grimmjow miro a miro a Ichigo con su traje del bankai y le sonrío cansino, con lastima en la mirada como una burla.

_tan rápido vas a perder, shinigami!!!-escupió Grimmjow.

_no sabes con quien te metiste…Getsuga Tensho!!!

Toda la energía concentrada de Ichigo fue retenida por un gran cero con el que contraataco el arrancar, rápidamente utilizo un shumpo y desde atrás giro la espada para empujarla para adelante y clavársela en el abdomen, corto solo el costado de su cuerpo en un tajo profundo que hizo que el otro gruñera conteniendo el dolor Ichigo no conforme con esto iba a atacar, pero antes de que pueda tocarlo, Grimmjow salto en el aire para atrás y se paro dándole justamente una patada cerca del corazón que lo tira varios metros para atrás.

_hubieses dejado que pelee con la mujer era mas entretenido, por lo menos no conozco sus expresiones de dolor-agrego sonriendo.

Ichigo gruño levantándose y puso su mano sobre su cara la mascara se estaba formando.

Una silueta negra se poso delante de el enfrentando a Grimmjow.

_nos volvemos a ver Grimmjow…Rukia-el ultimo nombre sonó apagado y triste Ichigo giro su cabeza y miro a la shinigami que estaba con la boca abierta mirando al extraño sujeto.

_que mierda haces acá?-pregunto Grimmjow mostrando los colmillos.

_vine a matarte…

Ante la atónita mirada de todos el extraño apareció en frente de Grimmjow con el filo de su espada sobresaliendo por atrás. Grimmjow escupió sangre y pronto sintió como la espada era retirada con fuerza rasgando mas la carne.

Era su fin y el lo sabia, solamente quería jugar un poco con la extraña shinigami…

Es a la que todos protegen siempre…

Cerro los ojos mientras caía y una sonrisa triste adorno su rostro, iba a morir solo tenia que esperar…

Antes de recibir el impacto con el suelo una mano le tomo la suya evitando que se golpee mas, era una mano calida, pequeña.

_que haces Rukia?¡! aléjate!!-gritaba Ichigo acercándose hasta ellos dos.

_no es necesario, el no me va a lastimar esta muy débil.

_porque lo haces….shinigami?-pregunto débilmente Grimmjow luchando por dejar los ojos abiertos.

_odio a las personas que están bajo el mando de Aizen, las odio sin excepción… pero parece que vos lo odias y no te gusta estar con el…solo por eso te perdono y no te voy a dejar morir.-respondió la pelinegra a la vez que lo miraba firmemente dándole seguridad.

_hum! Esto es gracioso shinigami! Casi te mato en dos ocasiones y vos no me dejas morir no es irónico?

_puede ser…

Grimmjow cerro los ojos y se venció al sueño que llenaba todo su cuerpo, sus músculos no respondían y no veía claramente, de todos modos esa shinigami le prometió dejarlo vivir así que no podía hacer mas que confiar en ella.

Rukia resoplo un poco nerviosa por la decisión de salvarlo que tomo,¿ como reaccionaria su hermano cuando se enterara? Seguramente tendría pilas de documentos de castigo y que hablar de la fria mirada con que la miraría por el resto de su cruel existencia.

_enana como podes hacerte la salvadora de pobres con el que no ves que trato de matarnos a todos? Estas idiota o que!!-le reprocho Ichigo agarrandola de el brazo y levantándola bruscamente.

_suélteme idiota, no te metas en mis decisiones.

_como no me voy a meter en esto-frunció el ceño mas de lo normal y acerco su cara de forma amenazante hacia ella.

_yo…yo..-Rukia trago fuertemente y la dio con la palma de su mano en toda su cara.

_zorra!-grito Ichigo apretando con sus dos manos la nariz para que pare de sangrar.

_te lo mereces animal!-y le saco la lengua.

_pe-

_Kuchiki…

Rukia movió la cabeza hacia el frente y se quedo helada ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si estaba frente a ella mirándola de arriba abajo, ese porte que la intimidaba no había cambiado con los años ,sus ojos le demostraban que el no era el mismo tan alegre y divertido de antes.

_Kaien-dono-musito apenas audible con los ojos húmedos.

_tanto tiempo subordinada-le sonrío acercándose hacia ella lentamente, ante esto Ichigo que ya de por si no se fiaba de ese sujeto tomo su espada dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento…

_Kaien yo lo-corto sus palabras para soltar al fin sus lagrimas, yo no lo soportaba Kaien le despeinaba el pelo como la hacia antes de morir…

Recuerdos dolorosos…

_Rukia…-se lamento Ichigo impactado mirando el piso.

_no llores pequeña sabandija-se burlo Kaien-todo esta bien ya esta de vuelta tu teniente-la animo.

Rukia se seco las lagrimas y sonrío sinceramente como gesto de confianza.

_espero que me cuentes todo…Shiba Kaien.

_Shiba Kaien?-pregunto el mirándola ceñudo, ante esto ella se iba a disculpar pero el la interrumpió-Kaien esta bien para ti.

Ichigo miro detenidamente al sujeto que estaba delante suyo…así que ese era el tal Kaien? Flacucho ,feo y molesto fue lo que pensó el chico con recelo.

_oí! Rukia déjate de hacer escenitas melosas y volvamos a la tienda de Urahara.

_quien eres tu?-le pregunto Kaien .

_Kurosaki para ti-se burlo de la forma en la que le hablo anteriormente a la morena.

_Ichigo!

_déjalo Rukia se nota de lejos que es un niñato mal criado-respondió Kaien empazando a caminar junto con la chica.

_pero que mierda!! Teniente creído y la re puta que te parió-grito Ichigo siguiéndoles el paso muy molesto…

Continuara

Quizá no actualice en unos tres días por pruebas ¬ ¬

Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic. =) que bueno que les gusto…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!! Antes que nada quería agradecerles a Angerukia y a Euphrasie elessar por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo y actualizar rápido. Como ya verán me dije: a la mierda con las pruebas!! XD y escribí la conti.

Explicación y choques

Ye estando todos en la tienda de Urahara, le pidieron a Ururu y Jinta que se encargaran de Grimmjow, Urahara no se mostró nada sorprendido en cuanto la shinigami le explico el por que del querer salvarlo, solo asintió y preparo todo para curar al espada, cuando finalmente Grimmjow estuvo desinfectado y vendado se sentaron todos juntos y procedieron a hablar de la gran pregunta que se hacían.

¡¿Cómo mierda es que esta vivo?!

_Shiba Kaien…explícanos la razón por la que estas aquí -pregunto Urahara tapando su cara con el abanico blanco que siempre llevaba.

Kaien miro serio a todos los presentes en la sala, Ichigo lo miraba fijamente sin siquiera pestañar, tenia su orgullo y ese teniente no lo iba a intimidar.

Por su parte Rukia también lo miraba..pero no era la mirada con la que se esperaba encontrar, ella lo miraba con confusión y rabia…tal ves dirigida a el, en cualquier caso no la culparía, bajo la mirada y se dio ánimos para comenzar con la anécdota.

_cuando el hollow se escapo de la sociedad de almas, decidí que tenia que hacer algo, estaba furioso con migo mismo y con ese hollow…el solo tomo la apariencia externa mia, hizo una copia de mi piel. Al que traspasaste con la espada… no era yo Rukia.-paro para mirar la cara de la chica que tenia los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que no respiraba.

_no puede ser…

_tranquila… no hiciste nunca nada…es mas me ayudaste a debilitar el hollow porque el creía que nunca te atreverías a hacer algo contra mi. Por mas que lo hayas hecho inconcientemente.

_pero como supo que eras…alguien cercano a mi?-pregunto una dudosa Rukia.

_en el momento en el que tome contacto con su cuerpo supo todos mis recuerdos y emociones así que es algo natural-respondió Kaien sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza en gesto vergonzoso.

_ósea que si no fuera por la enana vos te podrías ahí adentro?...tsk! flor de teniente-expuso Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.

_en parte así es-ignoro Kaien-cuando encontré la oportunidad reuní la poca energía de la que era capaz de controlar y obligue al hollow a que sea expulsado por si solo de mi cuerpo, a cambio de eso perdí todo mi poder espiritual y decidí que no tenia porque regresar a la sociedad de almas en ese estado…era algo que no iba con migo ni con mi orgullo-dijo Kaien tomando la tasa de te que estaba sobre la mesa y dándole un sorbo.

_siempre esta tu orgullo antes que Los demás??!!!-Rukia no lo soporto y se levanto golpeando la mesa-eso mismo me dijo el Capitan Ukitake en cuanto iba a ayudarte para pelear…hay dos tipos de peleas

Una es la pelea por la vida

Y la otra es por el orgullo…¿Cuál crees que es la que esta peleando ahora? El orgullo, el maldito orgullo!!-Rukia lo miro acusándolo con la mirada.

_Rukia no te permito que!-ardía la mejilla le dolía bastante, Rukia continuaba con la mano levantada y el pelo tapándole la cara, Kaien se toco la mejilla y cuando iba a hablar se quedo mudo y sin decir nada mas salio por la puerta y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

_Kuchiki-san estas bi-

_estoy bien Urahara solo necesito un poco de tiempo sin verlo para asimilar todo esto-Rukia miro a Ichigo.-si quieres podemos…

_es mejor que yo me valla también, adiós Urahara-se despidió seco el chico ignorando a Rukia que lo miro seria y molesta.

_vete tu también!!! A la mierda con todos!

Rukia camino rápidamente hasta la puerta y al cerrarse la azoto con una gran fuerza, Urahara miro acusadoramente a Ichigo y el esquivo se mirada sabiendo lo que le iba a decir.

_no deberías haber metido mas leña al fuego Kurosaki.

Ichigo miro su mano y la apretó fuertemente conteniendo las ganas de pelear que tenia, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Urahara y caminando a la salida entes de perderse de la vista de el le dijo:

_esto ya esta ardiendo-sentencio muy seguro con firmeza en la vos.

Rukia que caminaba en la plaza de Karakura estaba realmente de mal humor, como es que esos dos idiotas se parecian tanto y ahora hasta tenían reacciones parecidas, ya bastante tenia con pensar en que mierda hacer con Grimmjow como para agregar mas problemas a todo.

Estaba rodeada de bastante gente, casualmente todos con amigos o por lo menos de a dos y ella no tenia a nadie a su lado…

¡y eso que!?

Era Kuchiki Rukia y no necesitaba a nadie con ella! Ese era el espíritu.

se obligo a formar una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y camino a paso apresurado retomando el camino a la ya famosa tienda del sombrerero loco, cuando cruzo las puertas busco con la mirada a Urahara y lo encontró sentado y tomando café.

_donde esta Grimmjow!!???-dijo felizmente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_eh…um…pues…en la sala?-pregunto confundido y asombrado por el drástico cambio de actitud que sufría la pequeña shinigami.

_pues allá voy!!-entro en la sala de sopetón y miro a Grimmjow bastante vendado en el futon de la sala, respiraba agitado y le resbalaban gotas de sudor por la frente, se acerco y puso una mano en su frente.

_mierda! Tiene fiebre.

Unos minutos después Rukia se la pasaba poniendo paños mojados tratando de mejorar el estado del espada que tenia en frente suyo.

Ichigo entro a su casa y sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie movió sus pies pausadamente subiendo las escaleras para luego entrar a la puerta con el numero quince y cerrarla fuertemente.

Arrojo su insignia de shinigami al escritorio y se tiro cómodamente en la cama cerrando los ojos fuertemente…

_solo necesito descansar…

Y todo se volvió negro.

Kaien se decidió a regresar a la sociedad de almas para dar su reporte y luchar por conseguir su antiguo puesto, cuando solicito la ayuda de Urahara en la mañana del otro día para abrir la puerta vio a Rukia dormida en una silla al lado del espada.

Seguramente lo debió haber cuidado toda la noche-pensó aparentando serle indiferente pero cuando vio la forma incomoda en la que la chica se había quedado dormida la cargo en su brazos y la llevo hasta la cama que Ururu le había indicado que era suya.

Después de arroparla y mirarla un momento partió para enfrentar a los trece capitanes.

Rukia se tallo los ojos y bostezo sonoramente mientras se orientaba en donde estaba, estaba acostada en la cama pero le dolía un poco la espalda.

Ahogo un gritito por su mala suerte, se había quedado dormida cuidando a Grimmjow sin darse cuenta.

Salio apresurada para volver a la casa de Ichigo…

No sabia como reaccionar si lo viera, se sintió realmente molesta y abandonada cuando el intento irse.

¿Porque?... no lo sabía.

Abrió la puerta corrediza y antes de poder reaccionar sintió un cuerpo pesado pero extrañamente calido encima de ella.

Por un momento dejo de respirar…

Cabello naranja…

Continuara…

Si quieren pueden entrar a mi cuenta y leer un one-shot que es ichiruki y se titula "colisión"…

Sayonara!!


	4. Chapter 4

agradecimientos a:

Angerukia: es verdad, Ichigo esta súper celoso y muy protector con Rukia pero eso es lo que queremos no? Besos.

Euphrasie Elessar: puede ser que Rukia pase por muchas manos XD pero se me haría mucho embrollo, solo por unos cuantos. Besos espero que este capi te guste.

Maika-ai: yo también me pregunte lo mismo ¿Cómo reaccionaria Ichigo al ver a Kaien? Y así es como empezó todo, saludos.

Chofisima:que bueno que te gusto y te intrigo, eso es lo que espero dejarlos a todos picados para que sigan leyendo XD besitos.

…

…

…

Cabello naranja…

El cuerpo que la tenia atrapada no se movió ni un centímetro, Rukia frunció el ceño y pensó en el mejor plan para salir de esa no deseada pero agradable situación, cuando iba a girar la cabeza para buscar la mirada de Ichigo entre sus mechones naranjas el apoyo los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella para sostenerse y al levantarse solo un poco quedando igualmente inmovilizada pudo ver que Ichigo la miraba indiferente.

_q-que te pasa idiota?

_donde estuviste anoche? No regresaste a la casa-Rukia tuvo una pequeña punzada de felicidad al saber que el por mas frío que intentara mostrarse, seguía preocupándose por ella.

_preocupado?-pregunto con sorna.

Ichigo rompió el contacto de sus ojos con los de Rukia y se levanto del piso con su característico ceño fruncido y se acerco hasta la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos, al pasar la puerta hablo.

_tu "amigo" Grimmjow esta despierto.

_ah…-contesto afirmando la morena-menos mal-murmuro aliviada.

Ichigo escucho el ultimo susurro de la morena y apretó los puños girándose para enfrentarla.

_que rápido cambia todo verdad Rukia?!! Hace unos días no te acordabas de Kaien y odiabas a Grimmjow como es que puedes hacernos esto?!!!!

_hacernos?! Tu eres el único descerebrado que esta armando pelea por esto!!-Rukia dio dos pasos acercándose a el evidentemente enojado shinigami sustituto-como piensas que yo me tome esto? Ya estoy cansada de hablar de este tema ¡¡¡¡déjame en paz!!!

Ichigo acorto la distancia de sus cuerpos tomando la muñeca de Rukia y pegándola a la pared mas cercana y dejándola entre su cuerpo.

_no me provoques...Rukia-dijo encima de sus labios lanzándole su calido aliento, Rukia se quedo quieta, estúpidamente quieta. En cualquier otra ocasión el chico ya estaría revolcándose en el piso pero la menera en que se enfureció la dejo muda.

Ichigo contento de ver su expresión soltó lentamente su muñeca y salio de el cuarto con una sonrisa arrogante dejando adentro a la chica.

…

_me voy-anuncio el espada.

_no-repuso Ichigo.

_porque?

_Rukia te estuvo curando toda la noche lo menos que puedes hacer es agradecerle-dijo el shinigami enfrentándolo con la mirada.

_no la voy a esperar todo el día.

_te lo repito: no

_shinigami…no te metas en mis asuntos-dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Antes de que salga una mano lo tomo de la ropa y lo hizo girar, el volteo la cabeza para matar al que sea y se quedo mudo al ver a Rukia mirándolo seria.

_que mal agradecido eh?

_mujer…-dijo Grimmjow impactado-piensas que te daré las gracias?-recuperando su porte burlón.

_no, no lo espero por parte de alguien que sirvió a Aizen.

_no sabes de lo que hablas!!!...quieres que te agradezca? Gracias mejor me hubieses dejado solo.

_me debes un favor-Rukia cambio de tema.

_que interesada saliste ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

_que te quedes en la tienda de Urahara.

_lo lamento..Shinigami pero este no es mi lugar yo debo volver a las noches, quizás pueda matar a Aizen algún dia-Grimmjow cambio su mirada por una triste y dio una media sonrisa para la morena.

_estas seguro?

_tan seguro como de que si ese shinigami-apuntando a Ichigo que lo miraba asqueado-me vuelve a ordenar algo lo mato.

Ichigo le gruño y miro para otro lado conteniéndose de no empezar a insultarlo ahí mismo.

_bueno entonces adiós…espada.

_hasta nunca…shinigami y gracias por todo-le dijo sinceramente, solo para que ella escuchara.

Grimmjow salio de la tienda con sus manos en el pantalón y de un gran salto desapareció dejando la sala en silencio.

_ahora si nos vamos verdad Rukia-pregunto Ichigo-espero no tener que volver por mucho tiempo-aseguro cansado.

_eh…mjm-fue la nerviosa respuesta de la chica.

Ichigo la miro significativamente pues claro que era raro que ella se comportara asi, entendiendo la situación reprimió una sonrisa victoriosa.

…

Cuando llegaron a la casa del chico tuvieron la ya esperada bienvenida de su loco padre.

_!!!!!_grito corriendo para recibirlo con una gran patada voladora que el chico apenas esquivo y remato dándole un puño en la nariz.

_ya empiezas viejo!!!!

_oh! Masaki mi hijo no me quiere que es lo que hice mal?!!!-le lloraba a el cuadro de su esposa.

_todo igual-susurro Rukia contenta.

_Rukiaaaaa-chaaaaann!!-grito corriendo para hacer el intento con ella, a lo que la morena cuando estaba por tocarla se corrió justo dejando que Ishin se diera la cara contra el piso-mi cuarta hija tampoco me quiere!!!...como puede pasar esto!!!-Ishin se acurruco en la esquina del piso y un aura negra lo cubrió mientras lloraba en silencio.

_déjalo ya se le pasara-dijo Ichigo caminando hasta su cuarto.

Rukia lo siguió y cuando entraron a la habitación del chico ella miro su escritorio y tomo rápidamente un manga que el tenia y que ella por supuesto estaba leyendo y se tumbo en la cama poniendo especial atención a la parte en donde había dejado su lectura.

_Rukia!! Que mierda te pensas que estas haciendo? Salí ya de mi cama!!

_no quiero.

_sal!!

_oblígame.

Error…

Ichigo mostró su mejor sonrisa y avanzo hasta la confiada y superior Rukia con un plan en mente:

Divertirse

_mal dicho…Rukia-el chico en un rápido movimiento se puso encima de la joven sosteniéndose con sus extremidades para no dañarla y poniendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

_q-que estas?-Rukia puso sus manos en el pecho del chico para apartarlo pero el no se movió ni un centímetro-Ichigo! Levan-ta.-te-pidió abochornada.

_no quiero-dijo levantándose solo para mirarla.

_como que no quieres mira como estamos.

_tu no quieres salir de la cama yo no me quiero mover.

_si te levantas me puedo ir de tu cama idiota.

_perdiste la oportunidad ahora no hay trato.

_Ichigo no me jodas déjame ir.

_tan solo…-se aceco de nuevo a su cuello y siguió hablando-cállate.

_I…Ichi…go-no podía pasarle eso a ELLA y menos con EL era algo demasiado irreal acaso estaría dormida, ¿era un sueño? Cuando finalmente llego a una conclusión no dudo en exponerla ante el calmado chico.

_solo estas bromeando, poniéndome a prueba no es así?

_no…no de la forma en que tu te imaginas

_y como es entonces

_quiero saber como reaccionas ante mi y déjame decirte que es como yo esperaba

Rukia inmediatamente lo miro a los ojos y descubrió seguridad y ¿diversión? Se estaba divirtiendo a costa de ella y eso no lo iba a permitir.

_deja de reírte de mi!!-su mano viajo rápida y fuerte hasta la mejilla del chico que sin poder prevenir el choque lo recibió de lleno en su cachete, toco con su mano la zona adolorida y miro con rabia a la shinigami

¿tan despreciable era para ella que no lo queria tener cerca?

_maldita sea Rukia!!,tanto me detestas?!!-Rukia lo miro y pudo ver el enojo en sus ojos y entendió todo, el estaba mostrando parte de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Todo le callo como un balde de agua helada en la cara.

_tu…Ichigo tu…

_si estoy enamorado de ti?

_s-si no!

Ichigo la miro confundido y se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como un idiota.

¿Qué mierda tenia en la cabeza?

_no malinterpretes las cosas Rukia...solo es que parece como si no me quisieras cerca de ti.

_no es eso es que estas muy cerca de mí.

_tan nerviosa te pongo?-a la mierda con todo, esto era divertido.

_¿que-que te hace pensar eso?

_la forma en que estas temblado debajo mio, puedo sentirte.-agrego altanero.

Idiota! Se reprocho Rukia en su mente.

¿como es que su cuerpo la traicionaba de esa forma?

…

Continuara

Por fin subi el capi, tenia falta de imaginación y no me salia nada bueno estaba en blanco u.u


	5. Chapter 5

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_puedo sentirte temblar debajo mío…enana-le dijo Ichigo mirándola fijamente y esperando alguna clase de respuesta.

_pues estas mas tonto de lo que pensaba…no es por nerviosismo en todo caso seria por la presión de tener un cuerpo tan pesado encima mio, encima ver tu cara de gorila primitivo no ayuda mucho sabes?-la chica hablo tranquilamente ante un Ichigo totalmente enojado.

La fulmino con la mirada y se levanto como un rallo de encima de Rukia, como si su suerte fuera poca no pudo ver que en el piso se encontraba Kon durmiendo como tronco, si bien este no era el problema la cosa estaba en que el pequeño peluche babeaba en una forma nunca antes vista para un peluche (claro los peluches no babean) y había dejado un pequeño pero significativo charquito de… baba que el desafortunado Ichigo piso y se patino para atrás dándose la espalda con el "agua" del piso.

Rukia parpadeo repetidamente sin poder creerse lo gracioso del acto, la forma en que Ichigo había caído con las manos para arriba tratando de encontrar algo en donde agarrarse y la expresión de no se que mierda esta pasando fueron demasiado para ella.

_jajajajajajajajaja-Rukia estaba sobre la cama apuntando a Ichigo con el dedo con una mano y con la otra agarrando su estomago-eres un idiota, jajajajaja.

_Rukia!!!-gruño el joven con un sonrojo en las mejillas e incorporándose poco a poco, cuando estuvo sentado frente a la puerta sintió algo molesto y frío en la espalda, consistencia…nada agradable.

…y la furia se desato…

_KON!!-se para de inmediato mirando al peluche que tenia al lado y que ahora estaba seguramente a la 3 era etapa de su sueño y roncaba como liebre.

_no…no nee-san…se me sale el relleno-murmuraba el pervertido peluche

_me lleva el diablo!!-cuando salio de la habitación para seguramente y eso esperaba la morena limpiarse, bañarse o lo que sea que tenga que hacer no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

-

-

-

-

-

Kaien se encontraba el la oficina del capitán Ukitake su ex capitán, había sido evaluado con millones de preguntas ante la cámara de los mayores y su veredicto todavía no estaba impuesto, el se mostraba tranquilo pero en el fondo era un manojo de nervios, ahora era que se daba cuenta cuanto había extrañado la sociedad de almas, toda su vida y sus aprendizajes buenos y malos eran parte de ese mundo, si fuera por el mandaría todo al carajo y se pondría a entrenar a los debiluchos shinigamis que el no conocía y eran nuevos.

_Kaien, de verdad que me sorprendió mucho tu historia, juro que nunca pensamos en la posibilidad de que estuvieras vivo-dijo con pesar el capitán.

_no se preocupe, no tengo ningún tipo de renco hacia ustedes, es mejor no hablar mas de esto ya me parece un poco aburrido ¿no le parece?

_claro, déjame decirte que si por mi fuera en este momento estarías entrenando a algún escuadrón o estarías de misión pero es una orden que yo no tengo el derecho de encomendarte.

_si, solo espero que su castigo no sea tan severo-Kaien miro la puerta que daba hasta el parque verde de la sociedad de almas y seguido se levanto haciendo una reverencia y saliendo hacia los jardines.

Recorrió todo lo que sus piernas le dieron, no había cambiado prácticamente nada, todo estaba como lo recordaba. Entonces sin que sus pies tengan el control se encontró en el mismo lugar donde Rukia y el entrenaban, el aire puro y todo el alrededor cubierto de árboles era un escenario magnifico que siempre disfrutaba, inhalo y exhalo con fuerza sentándose en las raíces de un viejo árbol, el mas grande de los alrededores.

_me gustaría volver atrás…Rukia.

-

-

-

-

-

Cuando termino de leer el manga, lo dejo sobre el escritorio y pensó en lo que podría hacer, total era viernes y tenia todo el fin de semana por delante, se puso un dedo en la barbilla pensando algo divertido en que entretenerse, pero no se le ocurría nada.

_Rukia!-se escucho una voz en la planta de debajo de la casa, la chica se asomo por la ventana y sonrío al ver a Renji vestido de una forma totalmente inoportuna y ridícula.

"Como siempre" pensó.

_oi Renji! Sube-le indico para que saltara.

Renji la miro molesto, ¿Qué le costaba abrir la maldita puerta para que entre como una persona normal? Bueno era un shinigami pero…tomo impulso flexionando sus piernas y al momento de saltar pensando que llegaría hasta el interior de la habitación se dio de lleno la cara contra la pared.

_gigai de mierda!-se arreglo la nariz que por cierto estaba fuera de lugar y con mucha precisión fue escalando como un ladrón la pared de la casa hasta llegar hasta la ventana, al estar adentro vio a Rukia escribiendo en un papel en el escritorio de Ichigo

_ya te golpeaste lo suficiente por hoy?-bromeo sin voltear a verlo

_ja-ja-ja que graciosa-dijo el chico sarcástico-¿Qué estas haciendo?

_nada, estoy dibujando una gran obra de arte-dijo segura de su talento.

_si claro-ironizo-estas aburrida?

_pues la vedad si y mucho no se que hacer.

_entonces…-se puso a pensar mirando el techo-porque no salimos de excursión en Karakura-propuso muy alegre de su idea.

_ya la conocemos idiota.

_idiota lo que te quiero decir es que vallamos a lugares que tengan cosas divertidas como juegos y todo eso.

_oh! Ahora que lo mencionas hace mucho que quiero ir a el parque de diversiones que hay-exclamo emocionada y con ojitos brillosos.

_perfecto! Pero hay un problema.

_cual?

_necesitamos dinero.

_no es-revolvió cosas de SU armario y se dio la vuelta tristemente-necesitamos dinero- afirmo con pena.

_no te preocupes, esta Ichigo.

Se miraron cómplices y caminaron hasta el baño como dos ladrones, el chico tenia la puerta abierta y se estaba cepillando los dientes frente al espejo, por lo que se notaba ya se había bañado.

_descerebrado, zanahoria-gritaron los dos al unísono.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta con toda la boca llena de pasta de dientes y los miro feo pero sobre todo a Renji

_jajá-el idiota esta rabioso-se carcajeo Renji en su cara

_cállate piña.

_que dijiste?!!

_piña fea y podrida.

_fresita gay y anti-social.

_par de idiotas-dijo Rukia hastiada.

_que dijiste enana!!-repusieron los chicos.

_nada nada, Ichigo…-lo llamo con cara de perrito abandonado.

_que quieres?-dijo aun enojado el chico.

_no me trates así Kurosaki-kun!-fingió con su voz de actriz.

_la re pu-se corto masajeándose la cabeza para tranquilizarse-que es lo que necesitas Rukia-pregunto de la forma mas amable que pudo para poder terminar con todo ese circo.

_que nos prestes dinero-dijeron Rukia y Renji a coro

-ni loco! Están muy mal si piensan que les voy a prestar cinco mugrosos centavos!

_porque no?-volvieron a preguntar los dos

_porque nunca en sus vidas me lo devolverían!!

_eso es lo que piensas de mi?-Rukia rápidamente saco un pañuelo de sabe donde y sonó su nariz fuertemente para dar la impresión de que estaba llorando.

_y no me engañas enana del demonio

_no te preocupes Rukia-la consoló Renji-yo voy a juntar plata y te voy a dar para que vallamos juntos a los juegos-dijo sacándole la lengua al pelinaranja.

_gracias Renji, tu si que sabes como comportar te frente a una dama.

¿Cuál dama? Se pregunto Ichigo mirando a la chica.

_oh es que yo SI soy un caballero con las mujeres.

_que bueno que te tengo a vos mi fiel amigo!-dijo Rukia sonriéndole a lo que Ichigo los miro con un tick en el ojo

_siempre fiel , señorita Kuchiki-bromeo con la mano en la frente cono un saludo a un general.

_perfecto gener-

_esta bien!..ya es suficiente!! ¿quieren dinero?

Los dos asintieron mecánicamente

_pues tomen!!-dijo dándoles un poco-y déjenme en paz!!

_no vas a venir?

_no!! Quiero estar solo so-lo!!

_como quieras dijo Renji tomando la mano de Rukia-vamos Rukia vallamos al juego en donde te mojas mucho

Antes de salir vieron una mancha naranja que los paso en velocidad.

_Ichigo?-pregunto Rukia confusa

_vámonos-dijo saliendo rumbo al bendito parque.

_idiota-susurraron los dos

_Rukia!!! No te quedes atrás enana estupida y tu tampoco caracol!

_que te pasa? Descerebrado-dijo Rukia para alcanzarlo y darle un golpe en la cara.

_maldita!-dijo caminado por la vereda al lado de la shinigami

_te lo mereces

_parecen una pareja-dijo hastiado y un poco celoso renji.

suspiro y siguió a Ichigo y Rukia con cierta distancia pos si acaso

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Nyu!! Es un capi un poco mas larguito!! Disfrútenlo =D

Los tres iban caminando por la vereda hacia el fabuloso parque de diversiones que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles mas de distancia, cabe destacar que Rukia estaba mas impaciente que de costumbre por conocer "la cosa que da vueltas y vueltas" según ella.

_ya te dije que se llama montaña rusa enana retrasada.

_gk!-apretó los dientes fuertemente la morena-deja de fastidiarme.

_cuando dejes de decir estupideces lo hare-se mofo.

_descerebrado!-justo cuando lo iba a patear la voz de Renji los interrumpió:

_allá esta!!-dijo emocionado y con cara de travieso.

Rukia corrió rápidamente para hacer la fila como Ichigo le dijo que tenia que hacer ya que ella tenia la idea de pasar desapercibida entre la gente y colarse adentro del parque por suerte la fila no era mucha, mientras tanto Ichigo caminaba junto a Renji en su dirección…

_¿si tienes esa cara de amargado por que viniste?

"No iba a dejar a la enana solo con vos" pensó el chico mirándolo con resentimiento.

_solo me pareció que ya que iban a gastar todo mi dinero yo también tenia derecho a disfrutar ¿no es asi?

_pues con tu cara lo dices todo

_que dijiste?!-dijo parando de caminar y enfrentándolo

_PAR DE IDIOTAS!-si, era Rukia que ya había hecho toda la fila que tenia delante de ella y estaban poniéndole la pulsera en la mano; los chicos detuvieron su pelea para otro momento y corrieron para que las chicas que llevaban las pulseras les pongan una en la muñeca a cada uno. Cuando finalmente los tres entraron caminaron hasta el mapa que hay de los juegos del parque y decidieron que iban a hacer.

_yo quiero ir al desorbitado-dijo Renji leyendo el nombre en el cartel y apuntando el juego con un dedo.

_no, vamos al infierno-ordeno Ichigo

_yo me voy a la cosa que da vueltas de agua-dijo Rukia feliz sin darle importancia a lo que los otros dos pensaban.

_que es una montaña rusa!!

_cállate!

_no cállate tu!

_idiota

_marimacho

_fresita

_plana

_kilómetro parado

_enana

_descerebrado

_estupida

_insolente

_insoportable

_niñato!

_vieja!

_Ichigo!!-grito ofendida

_Rukia!_contesto de igual forma

_Ichigo!!-gruño en advertencia

_Renji!!!!-los dos voltearon mirándolo con cara de póker y el chico sonrío apenado.

_ en fin!-dijo Rukia hastiada-voy a…la montaña rusa de agua-dijo cuando por fin pudo recordar el nombre de esa cosa.

Ichigo y Renji se miraron y suspiraron rendidos.

_esta bien pero luego iremos al infierno-dijo Ichigo rendido y mirando hacia otro lado.

_asi se habla!!-Rukia toma la mano de los dos chicos y rápidamente empezó a correr arrastrando en el acto a Ichigo y Renji que solo se dejaban llevar, aprovechando la repentina hiperactividad de la chica.

Nemu caminaba en forma rápida por los pasillos de la mansión kuchiki, no era que le gustara estar ahí pero ordenes eran ordenes; entro a la casa lentamente y cuando llego a la puerta de la oficina de Byakuya golpeo la madera pausadamente esperando una afirmación desde adentro para poder pasar.

_adelante-respondió la fría voz del noble; Nemu entro y hizo una reverencia

_Byakuya-sama, vengo de parte del capitán Mayuri a traerle estos papeles-dijo en frente del escritorio para proceder a entregárselos.

_¿que contiene?-pregunto examinando el sobre.

_es sobre el caso de Kaien-dono-explico tranquila-es sobre la decisión que tomaron acerca de su estadía en la sociedad de almas, en realidad esto le correspondería a Ukitake-taicho pero en este momento esta un poco enfermo y no tiene un buen aspecto. Por eso usted tendrá que comunicarle esto a Kaien-dono.

_entiendo, puedes retirarte-contesto después de procesar la información.

Cuando Nemu salio del cuarto Byakuya procedió a retirar del sobre su contenido, después de leerlo lo dejo sobre su escritorio.

_todo esta empeorando…

Y ante todo pronostico miraron incrédulos como Rukia, la "inocente" Rukia se desplazaba entre la larga cola de gente que esperaba valla saber hace cuanto para subirse a la dichosa montaña, al ser "enana" como decía Ichigo era muy fácil retorcerse entre la multitud que estaba mojada por las regaderas que tenia el armazón en donde estaba la cola, Rukia además de ser una shinigami, era muy ágil y rápida. En unos segundos estaba perdida entre la larga y revoltosa fila.

_¿donde mierda se metió?-pregunto Ichigo buscándola con la mirada entre toda la gente

_y yo que se, es tan enana que ni la noto-respondió Renji mirando para tratar de encontrarla.

_me cago en ella, y todavía quería que la siguiéramos, nos iban a cagar a piñas cuando se den cuenta que nos colamos!

_Ichigo…

_que?

_vamos a tener que hacerlo.

_y una mierda! No me voy a arriesgar Renji!

_no seas marica

Ichigo lo miro amenazante

_apresúrate niñito-dijo el chico empezando a adentrarse en la fila.-lo lamento, mi amiga esta mas adelante-se disculpo pasando a la gente que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

_hey! Haz la fila!!-le grito a Renji un chico de pelo castaño de al menos 1.75cm con dos acompañantes mas de aproximadamente la misma altura; la diferencia es que uno tenia el pelo negro y el otro rubio.

_mi amiga esta mas adelante! Además que mierda te impor-

_cállate idiota!-le dijo Ichigo tapándole la boca-lo que pasa es que tuvimos que salir de la fila porque…el se descompuso y tenia que ir al baño-dijo apuntando a Renji que tenia cara de WTF?

_eso no te lo creo pichón-le contesto el rubio del grupo-vuelvan atrás o no salen vivos de la fila.

_no quiero tener problemas innecesarios, solo quiero ir con Rukia y subirme al estupido juego para irme-bien, Ichigo estaba enojado.

_y donde esta esa amiga tuya?-le pregunto.

_que te importa?!-Ichigo estaba preparado para empezar una pelea.

_oi!! Ichigo!-los cinco chicos se giraron para seguir la voz y se encontraron con una chica trepada en la baranda principal de la entrada al juego, ella movía la mano señalando donde estaba.

_Rukia!!-llamo Renji.

_vengan par de idiotas!! Ya casi nos toca!

_asi que esa es su amiga? Hmp! Parece salvaje-dijo el de pelo negro y ojos verdes-no esta nada m-

El pelinegro ahora estaba tirado en el piso salpicado de sangre.

_no hables como si fuera cualquier chica!!-Ichigo trono su mano preparado para dar otro golpe en la misma parte que el primero, la nariz. El chico desafortunado estaba ahora con la nariz rota y con lagrimas en los ojos por el efecto del golpe en un punto tan sensible.

_hijo de puta!-el de pelo castaño enfrento a Ichigo y Renji junto con el de pelo rubio

_no tendría que haber hablado asi de Rukia-dijo Renji ahora si enojado y preparándose también para patear varios traseros.

_oye preciosa!!-llamo el chico rubio de ojos marrones a Rukia-porque no vienes acá?!

Rukia lo miro seria y mando todo a la mierda, utilizo su gran velocidad y paso por arriba de la gente casi sin que se dieran cuenta, al estar cerca dio un salto y se paro en frente del chico rubio.

_¿que es lo que sucede?-pregunto fría como toda kuchiki.

_no te preocupes no es nada-respondió el de pelo castaño mirándola de arriba abajo- porque no nos vamos de aquí a otro lugar que hay mucha gente?-propuso mirando alrededor donde la gente los miraba raro.

_no gracias-respondió sonriente Rukia mientras señalaba el juego-yo en este momento tendría que estar subiendo al juego…pero ustedes lo están impidiendo, eso es algo que no se le debe hacer a una chica

_perdónanos, pero estos idiotas se estaban adentrando en la fila y no era justo

_pues eso no es verdad porque yo estuve haciendo la fila para los tres

Buena actora pensaron los dos shinigamis

_ahora ya no tengo ganas de subirme al juego, no son chicos muy caballerosos-dijo con vos fingida y con un pañuelo en la mano simulando llorar.

_no! Oye no te pongas asi-el rubio movía las manos de un lado a otro-me llevara a mis amigos y no habrá mas problemas vale?.

_esta…bien-dijo Rukia con voz silenciosa por el "llanto".

_entonces nos volveremos a ver linda!!-saludaron los chicos alejándose.

_malditos pijos!!-gruño Ichigo.

_cobardes!!-ese fue Renji

_callense!! AHORA nos subimos a los juegos!!!

_hai!!-contestaron los dos con la mano en la frente en pose de soldados.

…

…

…

Y en fin, después del pequeño incidente los tres se subieron a todos los juegos que pudieron, en el infierno fue algo realmente gracioso según la opinión de Renji…

Flashback

Los tres caminaban en el oscuro túnel, no era nada en comparación a su trabajo de shinigami, podían hacerlo sin soltar ni un pequeño gritito, sus pasos eran firmes y precisos, todo hasta que…

Ichigo se tropezó con "una falla del piso" según el y callo no sin antes arrastrar a lo primero que tenga al lado de el, en este caso Rukia que se sorprendió al sentir un tiron en la manga seguido de estrellarse sobre algo duro y calido.

_q-que quien es?!!-pregunto con miedo al no ver nada

_auch! Estas cómoda enana?!

_Ichigo?

_quien mas!! Quítate-la empujo para que se separe de el.

_descerebrado y yo que culpa tengo de que seas tan torpe?

_cállate!!-dijo exasperado por que la enana tenia razon

_cállate tu!

_no, tu!!

Y asi repetidamente…

Luego casi cortan en dos a uno de los encapuchados que los tocaban para iba a sacar a sode no shirayuki y Renji el bankai de zabimaru ¿son idiotas? Se preguntaba Ichigo, pero al final de todo lograron sobrevivir al día de diversiones que pasaron.

Fin flashback

Estaban volviendo muy cansados cuando en frente de ellos aparece una sombra…al ser de noche no se notaba quien era.

_oi Rukia!-saludo la figura

_quien eres? Identifícate-ordeno preparada para atacar

_hieres mis sentimientos, es que no me reconoces?-dio un paso al frente

_Kaien!

_Shiba Kaien!

_teniente de mierda!!

En orden:

Primero Rukia. Luego Renji y si, por ultimo pero no menos expresivo Ichigo.

Continuara ñ.ñ


	7. Chapter 7

…

Hola! bienvenidos y gracias a: Euphrasie elessar, Angerukia, Maiko amuto, y Jessy moon 15 arigato!! .

…

…

…

…

…

Kaien miro a Ichigo con el ceño fruncido y mirada retadora, ¿Quién se creía el chico para llamarlo de esa forma? Apenas lo conocía. Aparte tendría que convivir (en su contra) algún tiempo con ese…espécimen humano, lo mejor que podría pasar es que se llevaran bien. "lo dudo mucho" pensó frustrado.

_Kaien! Que te pas?-tosió fuertemente y lo miro lo mas fría que pudo-quiero decir…que estas haciendo aquí?

Claro, era imposible que se olvide de la pequeña pelea que tuvieron antes de que se valla ¿no?

_mujeres-murmuro por lo bajo-ya deja de comportarte como una persona madura Rukia, solo eres una chiquilla que por llamarse Kuchiki cree que se puede llevar el mundo por delante.

Rukia abrió los ojos demasiado grandes, ¿eso era lo que creía de ella?

_sabes que nunca me trataron bien por ser una Kuchiki!!...¡¡¡no tienes idea del desprecio que sufrí al principio cuando se enteraron que era "la nueva princesita de la familia"!!! ¿llevarme el mundo por delante? Tsk! No digas estupideces Kaien, por mas que seas alguien importante para mi yo…-apretó fuerte los puños-yo…

Kaien sonrío ante la sorprendida mirada de Ichigo y Renji y revolvió los cabellos de la cabeza de Rukia

_ya se la clase de persona que eres, no necesito que me lo digas, se que puedo confiar ciegamente en vos…como se que eras una cobarde y completa inútil en los primeros días de entrenamiento…

Crik,crik…

Listo, la ha cagado pensó Rukia que sin esperar le dio una patada en la cara

_idiota!!, no digas eso es una gran mentira-le digo persiguiéndolo porque Kaien corría por su vida

_esta bien Rukia!, no te enojes que te salen arrugas!

_y una mierda maldito cobarde!!!

Ichigo los miro a los dos y todo le resulto bastante familiar y melancólico, las patadas y regaños mayormente iban dirigidos hacia el, el idota que siempre hacia todo mal con solo la fuerza bruta y sin pensar en las consecuencias, de todos modos el era así, no se paraba a analizar la situación que enfrentaba. solo actuaba y si se dejaba guiar por sus impulsos justamente en este momento le partiría la cabeza a ese teniente de cuarta con su bankai.

¿Por qué?

Porque le daba la gana hacerlo

_ya me voy-anuncio Renji suspirando y dando un gran bostezo

_de acuerdo espero no volver a ver tu cara por un buen tiempo mas

_te lo prometo, te los dejo para vos-y desapareció con un shumpo

_eh?...

_¿que haces ahí parado? Eres estupido o que? Ya muévete niñita-grito Kaien con algunos rasguños desde la esquina, a su lado estaba Rukia con una feliz cara triunfante.

_Renji hijo de..

…

…

…

…

…

Hitsugaya no era alguien con mucha paciencia que digamos…el pobre tenia sus razones, lidiar con una subordinada tan efusiva y borracha como Matsumoto le ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera pero esas situaciones (al ser constantes) ya las tenia prácticamente manejadas.

Pero lo que le fastidiaba en sobre manera eran las ordenes que le imponían y que no podía rechazar, ¿para que narices se había hecho capitán entonces? El era el que mandaba y los demás solo obedecían.

_mou! Taicho no se ponga así! Todo va a salir bien-dijo Matsumoto despeinando al enfadado capitan

_tu lo dices porque no te metieron en esto!!!

_si que estoy involucrada, esta mañana me llego la orden-aclaro sonriente-así que no se preocupe taicho yo lo voy a acompañar en las buenas y en las malas-y como siempre lo abrazo haciendo que el pobre chico se asfixie con la delantera de la teniente.-oh esta bien taicho!!??

_MATSUMOTO!!

…

…

…

…

…

Ikkaku, y Yumichika se encontraban en la azotea de uno de los edificios de la sociedad de almas

_te enteraste?-le pregunto Ikkaku a su compañero.

_de que hablas?

_la misión que le van a dar a el re-aparecido Kaien a Ichigo y a Rukia

_¿que tiene de especial una mision cualquiera?-le respondió el otro como si fuera lo mas tonto del mundo.

_no es cualquier mision, es algo bastante raro porque la sociedad de almas no se mete en esta clase de temas.

_maldición feito porque no me dices de una buena vez de que se trata la dichosa mision, me van a salir canas verdes-murmuro lo ultimo con una mano en la cabeza.

_...

…

…

…

…

…

_la mision consiste en engañar a unos mafiosos muy poderosos que se considera que son personas con poderes un poco fuera de lo común, quizás ellos mismos no lo saben pero son gente muy peligrosa, hay que detenerlos por el bien de Karakura y para brindarle información a la sociedad de almas

_y … como diablos de supone que engañaremos a esos tipos? Si son tan fuertes alguna estrategia deben de tener no?-pregunto Ichigo un poco preocupado por el rumbo que seguramente después tomaría una situación tan extraña, ellos no estaban en una asociación de policías, solo sabían matar hollows, formar y seguir al pie de la letra un plan era algo bastante complicado para el.

_pues el plan esta mas o menos arreglado…pero en la parte del engaño es donde entra Rukia y Matsumoto-dijo un poco enojado.

_QUE?? Y yo porque?-dijo exaltada.

_porque sos mujer.

_no me digas-dijo con sarcasmo-eso ya lo se pe-

_hola!!!-Ichigo solo pudo ver una larga cabellera naranja y Lugo sintió el peso de un cuerpo encima suyo.

_Matsumoto!-dijo Rukia sorprendida

_Rukia-chan! ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto levantándose de encima del rojo Ichigo

_recién me entero de lo de la mision, que se supone que es lo que tenemos que hacer?-dijo refiriéndose a ellas dos.

_pues es algo fácil-respondió-considerando que ya estamos entrenadas para este tipo de cosas-dijo sentándose en el suelo-aparte de que somos muy atractivas-dijo haciendo el signo de victoria con la mano

_si, claro-dijo Ichigo sarcástico-aunque por dentro pensaba que la enana no era fea.

_no le hagas caso, deja que el idiota se muera.

_de acuerdo, nuestra mision es… SEDUCIR a los principales mafiosos!!!!

…

Silencio

…

Silencio

…

_¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!-Ichigo y Rukia gritaron al mismo tiempo dejando escapar todo el aire que tenían contenido en esos segundos, cuando sus miradas se encontraron se podía ver rabia y enojo entre los dos.

…

…

…

…

…

continuara


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! perdon por tardar ñ.ñu lo que pasa es que estuve con muchas cosas para hacer, lo mas probable es que actualiza un capi por semana.

Arigato!!

(=)

(=)

(=)

(=)

(=)

_¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!!!

Rukia miro a Ichigo,¿y el que mierda se metía? Era asunto suyo, no de el.

_¿que de que? Idiota

_no te metas enana molesta

_tu eres el grandísimo metido aquí!

_yo me meto porque se me da la gana enana del-

_CALLENSE!!-grito Kaien mirándolos y apuntando a cada uno con un dedo acusador-¿Cómo es que pueden pelear todo el día por pequeñas idioteces?

_no son idioteces!-respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

_grrr…

_oigan, ya no se peleen-Matsumoto trataba de aminorar el ambiente-Rukia-la mencionada la miro prestándole la debida atención-te explicare lo que sucede…

La misión no es tan sencilla de todas formas, estos tipos tienen una agencia de modelos, buscan caras lindas, tienen que tener algo especial para que a ellos les interesen.

Pero, tienen muy bien cuidadas las espaldas, el rumbo que puede tomar nuestro plan puede ser tanto favorable como negativo para nosotros, los dos jefes principales se conocen por su carácter, uno frío como el hielo, no muestra sus expresiones ante nadie, habla muy poco y cuando lo hace dice cosas sumamente interesantes, además por lo que se es muy guapo-dijo con cara de tonta.

_Matsumoto!-se quejo Rukia

_esta bien, esta bien…mou que aburrida Rukia-chan-ante las tres miradas de hielo que le mandaron continuo hablando-y el otro jefe es un poco mas…tonto si se puede llamar así, están rodeados de mujeres hermosas que se sienten atraídas por ellos, además de su dinero, tu y yo nos vamos a presentar a un desfile que se hará mañana a la noche con la intención de contratar nuevos modelos…te juro que seremos el centro de atención de esos hombres Rukia-dijo guiñándole un ojo a la seria chica.

Ichigo junto con Kaien apretaron las manos frustrados por la maldita misión.

_no me perece bien-dijo Ichigo levantándose de un golpe.

_no me parece nada bien!-apoyo Kaien mirando a las dos chicas desafiantes.

_Um…-pensó Matsumoto-pues se joden.

_que?!-preguntaron los dos sumamente enojados.

_lo hare-finalizo Rukia hablando por primera vez

_enserio?!!-preguntaron los tres confundidos

_si, puede ser divertido-afirmo mostrando una revista-todas las modelos tienen caras

felices-dijo apuntando a una chica rubia con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

_eso no es una cara feliz-corrigió el chico-es una cara de tonta.

Matsumoto miro a Ichigo con cara amenazante y se giro para acercarse a Rukia y tomarla por los hombros.

_no le hagas caso al pelo-pincho, te prometo que esto será interesante ¿esta bien?

_...de acuerdo

_perfecto!! Ahora mismo vamos a comprar los vestidos

_¿ahora?, es de noche-dijo la morena

_no importa, es urgente, tenemos que estar listas lo antes posible, así de paso, hablamos sobre lo que haremos

_las acompañamos!-se apresuro a decir Kaien

_pues entonces vamos!-y Matsumoto tomo a Rukia de la mano y saltaron por la ventana rumbo a las tiendas en el centro de Karakura…

…

…

…

…

…

Ichigo miraba hastiado desde un banco las vueltas que daban esas dos mujeres, ¿Qué tanto lío por un estupido desfile? Ni había necesidad de comprar algo nuevo, cualquier cosa estaría bien, total nada le quedaba mal a la ena- STOP!-¿pero que Mierda digo?...

A lo que iba cof,cof el idiota de Kaien esta parado al lado de ellas mirando con cara aburrida las prendas, pero se piensa que no me doy cuenta de la cara pervertida que pone cuando mira la lencería, tsk! Idiota.

_¿oigan falta mucho?

_no, solo faltan…dos tiendas-señalo ya que eran las ultimas dos que les faltaba por ver.

_apúrense!

_cállate idiota!!

_cállate tu enana indecisa!!

Rukia lo ignoro y entro a una tienda donde en la vidriera se mostraban vestidos con muchos volados. Mientras ella buscaba con Matsumoto entre los hermosos y diferentes vestidos que había en esa tienda, Ichigo y Kaien estaban afuera tomando una soda sentados en un banco, al parecer ya se llevaban mucho mejor.

_oi Rukia-chan!!-la llamo Matsumoto escondiendo una prenda en su espalda.

_¿encontraste algo?

_si, mira!! Es perfecto para ti-dijo orgullosa de su elección.

Rukia miro la prenda y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, el vestido era unos tres dedos arriba de las rodillas, en un gris claro en cuadrille con finas líneas negras que lo entrecruzaban, se ajustaba a la cintura y en la parte de abajo tenia tres filas de volados que hacían que cobre mas volumen marcando mas la cintura, y dándole un aspecto un poco infantil pero a la vez bastante joven, además venia con una cinta negra que se ataba al cuello en un pequeño moño.

_y?

_me encanta!!-dijo Rukia felizmente esperando poder verse con ese modelo-pero…no tengo el dinero suficiente.

_no te preocupes por eso, la sociedad de almas nos da todo lo que necesitemos y eso incluye también la ropa o elementos que tengamos que comprar, ¿no es fabuloso?

_que bien!, entonces me lo llevo!

_así se habla

_ahora vamos por sake para celebrar.

Rukia la miro con una gotita en la cabeza

_¿no es para cosas de la misión?

_pues si, pero yo solo así puedo pensar bien Rukia, es una pequeña mentirita ¿si?-pregunto haciendo pucheros.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza y fueron al mostrador a pagar el vestido.

_espera

_¿que pasa?

_no tienes zapatos ¿Cómo se te olvido?

_es verdad, ¿que me llevo?

Matsumoto la pidió a la vendedora las diez mejores sandalias negras que tenga. Al mirarlos se decidió por unas que tenían la base con un poco de taco pero lo suficiente para ser cómodo y tiras de gasa negra que se entrecruzaban desde los tobillos hasta un poco debajo del comienzo de la rodilla.

_ahora estas lista-dijo y pago la cuenta

_Matsumoto…-llamo Rukia cuando salían de la tienda-¿crees que funcionara?, no creo que se puedan interesar mucho en-

_estas loca? Tu eres muy linda Rukia, no lo dudes-le regalo una gran sonrisa sincera.

_gracias-dijo muy animada.

_oigan!! Maldita sea, ya terminaron, quiero comer!

_Ichigo!... descerebrado,¿Por qué no compraron nada para comer?

_porque no tengo tanto dinero enana idiota!

_no importa, yo pago un poco de ramen-ofreció Kaien con una sonrisa de suficiencia para Ichigo que le gruño.

_no, retiro lo dicho-murmuro Rukia-siguen siendo unos idiotas.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta el puesto de ramen y después de comer regresaron a la casa de Ichigo (porque había permitido que Matsumoto se quede solo por esa noche)

_¿como carajo dormimos?-pregunto Kaien

_pues…donde caes, caes-dijo Ichigo acostándose en su cama.

_oh! Kurosaki-kun! Accidentalmente estoy cayendo arriba tuyo!-dijo Rukia y acto seguido se tiro encima del chico.

_enana!! Tu duerme en tu armario!-dijo empujándola de la cama

_y nosotros?-protestaron Matsumoto y Kaien.

_y yo que se?

_Ichigo duerme con Kaien y Rukia-chan y yo dormimos juntas en el armario.

_ni loco!!!-dijeron los dos hombres moviendo los brazos de un lado para otro.

_hasta mañana- y las dos entraron en el pequeño armario, se oyeron ruidos y quejas dentro pero finalmente al parecer se acomodaron lo suficiente y se escucharon sus respiraciones tranquilas, se habían dormido.

_¿que hacemos?-dijo un abochornado Kaien

_dormir

Y ante toda expectativa Ichigo se acomodo en su cama y le dejo un pequeño lugar a Kaien.

_no seas tan generoso niñato-dijo sarcástico.

_cállate-contesto Ichigo y cerro los ojos.

"va a ser una larga noche"

Pensaron los dos muchachos.

(=)

(=)

(=)

(=)

(=)

(=)

(=)

Continuara…

Espero que les aya gustado ñ.ñ


End file.
